


Ring My Bell

by inu_spike



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inu_spike/pseuds/inu_spike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, no. I bought a bell. I brought a bell home. And you, sir, are no bell.” Naruto’s finger began to wilt under the incredulous black stare of the other. Far be it for him to do something embarrassingly childish in front of a man who claimed to have come out of a bell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImperialMint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/gifts).



Disclaimer: Naruto and all respective characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto. This is a work of fan-fiction and is a non-profit venture. I own only the computer and the plot. Individual references also belong to their appropriate copyrites.

Warning: This story is set in an AU and does contain yaoi, male/male sex, man-on-man action, homosexuality; take your pick (^^).

Also, this is non-Beta'd, so please pardon any grammatical mistakes. ^^

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ring My Bell

~*~*~*~*~*~*

The twinkling chime of bells was the first thing he heard that morning. Even before his alarm clock rang, blaring his favorite radio station for all in the neighborhood to hear, or when his father came in to tackle him in lieu of simply calling his name once he smashed the snooze button on the alarm. He hadn’t even heard the sound of his father singing loudly, and slightly off key, in the bathroom. But he heard those bells.

Naruto squinted open one hazy blue eye, curious as to what could have made that noise. He didn’t own any bells. In fact, he made sure to eliminate anything that might even remotely be considered feminine from his room. On the off chance that his friends came over and discovered such a thing, thereby teasing him and making his life a living hell.

The sound didn’t come again after that but it was too late for Naruto to get back to sleep; his curiosity all but beating his drowsiness away. With a huff and a groan—as well as a few creaking muscles—the blonde rolled out of his warm and comfortable bed…directly onto the floor.

“Shit.”

~!~

Breakfast, as usual, was an immense ordeal for both Namikaze men. From the fighting over the small house’s single bathroom (which had been mercifully avoided by Naruto sleeping in) all the way to the inevitable smack-down that decided who got the last two slices of bread—it was always just the last two. Neither knew where the rest of the loaf went to hide in the morning, but they knew it would be back in time for dinner.

On this particularly peculiar morning, it was Naruto who defeated his father in the acquisition of toast and the last of the orange juice.

Naruto celebrated his victory in the most satisfying of ways; sipping the juice and taking over-exaggerated bites of toast while his blond father watched, morosely stirring his oatmeal.

“So,” Minato cleared his throat after a large bite of the gooey oats. “What’s the plan for today, Naruto? Something other than video games and TV, I hope.”

The younger blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the elder. This, also, was usual for breakfast. At least, whenever Naruto was out of school for more than the occasion three day weekend.

It was the Winter Holidays and Naruto had planned on doing absolutely nothing other than resting his brain and body for the five weeks he had off. Hell, he had destroyed most of it during the semester; the poor thing deserved a break. And so did he.

“Come on, dad. I’ve only been home a couple of days. You can’t really expect me to do much of anything so soon after getting back. Besides, I did do some stuff yesterday.”

“Yeah, like what?” The elder blond lifted a disbelieving brow, knowing for a fact that Naruto had done nothing other than flop from his bed to the couch to sit until it was time to get back in bed.

“Er, uh, well…I made ramen!” Even to his own ears that sounded lame and Naruto watched as his father just barely managed to suppress his snickers.

“Uh-huh, sure. I’m off, Naru. Try to make this a productive break, alright?” Minato ruffled his son’s hair as he headed towards the sink, half of his oatmeal going down the drain.

~!~

It wasn’t until three hours later that Naruto heard the faint twinkling of bells from his slumped over position on the over-stuffed living-room couch.

His eyes snapped wide from their half-open state as his head jerked in the direction of the sound. It was coming from somewhere upstairs.

Naruto followed.

The chiming stopped, however, when he reached the bathroom located opposite his room. A tan hand came up to scratch at the back of shaggy blond hair and Naruto shrugged a bit in confusion. The hand came around and down his face as he looked at the clock barely visible from his doorway.

“Well, while I’m up here…” He stripped off his pajama bottoms and opened the shower door. A small yelp-like noise escaped him as the cold water pelted onto his warm flesh and he hurriedly turned the shower head towards the wall.

He sighed to himself, “Twenty some-odd years later and I still can’t remember to turn on the water then get in.”

~!~

The couch was always so inviting after a steaming shower and too much boredom, but Naruto valiantly resisted. He had noncommittally shrugged at his father just a few hours before, which meant he had to do something before the man returned from work.

The thought of getting a seasonal job flew past his mind and he just let it go. No way in hell was he going to waste a perfectly good opportunity to do nothing by working. And he had worked his ass off all semester and season to get his coach to let him stay home for break instead of commuting back and forth for practice.

Ibiki was insane if he thought Naruto was actively going to bus it two hours in each direction every day just to practice swingshots on the University’s ice. The rec center had a perfectly good ice-rink that he could use while it was still in the off-season.

“Besides,” he reasoned aloud, “I work during the semester. I’ve earned some time off.”

Calling his friends also crossed his mind, but he didn’t really want to gather with his fellow hellions. That, and he was pretty sure Kiba was still miffed about getting his ass kicked in Call of Duty. He was also pretty sure that the Inuzuka was busy with wedding details and trying not to be killed by his future in-laws.

He stood in the doorway to the kitchen, mulling over his possible vacation options, when the sound of bells twinkling once again caught his ears. It was far more faint this time, as if it were, “Coming from outside.”

Naruto grabbed his wallet and keys from the large bowl on the kitchen’s center island (placed there specifically for that purpose after Naruto lost his house keys for a forth time in a drunken stupor. Minato, tired of having to pony up the spare set every time Naruto decided to get loaded, had permanently glued the bowl there for the younger blond to drop everything that was in his pockets before crashing on the couch to sleep off the booze. It was always a laugh to see what else the inebriated young man brought home with him.) then put on his shoes by the door.

The sun was bright when he stepped outside—the blue sky speckled by sporadic fluffy clouds. His neighbor’s dog was silent for once as he stood at attention in his own yard; head cocked as he too listened to the mysterious bells.

Naruto contemplated for a moment on the pros and cons of driving versus walking, but a random freezing wind decided for him.

~!~

Oddly enough, he could still hear the faint jingling of bells over the engine of his car as he traveled down the road, heading out of his block. The sound became louder whenever he came to a stop sign or traffic signal, indicating which way he should turn.

Ten minutes and five miles later had him parking his car in front of an incredibly well hidden alleyway. The street was small and the buildings older, but Naruto could still make out the grandeur of the buildings beneath their age.

Naruto got out and shut the door quietly—trying not to draw attention to himself—as his ears straining to catch the light sounds that had all but disappeared since he had turned to walk down the alleyway.

The noise was so soft now, it was like a caress to his eardrum, but he couldn’t discern where it was coming from. It felt like it might have been coming from one of the open apartment windows above him, or through the slight crack in a building’s side door.

Before he could pinpoint the sound’s exact location, it disappeared. Naruto titled his head this way and that, trying to hear even the minutest of jingles. But nothing happened.

Just as the blonde heaved a great sigh and turned around to get back into his car, a different noise rang out.

“Are you coming in, or not, blondie?” Naruto spied an open doorway, camouflaged by an overhang of dead vines, towards the end of the alleyway. There was a person standing behind the curtain of brown, brittle foliage covering her features, and Naruto made his way toward her.

She stepped out into the light of the alley and Naruto was momentarily shocked by her appearance. She wore a long, flowing tawny skirt with delicate beading dancing across the bottom hem and top, hiding her legs and feet. Her shirt was white with long, wide sleeves that fell to her thighs.

On her wrists were gold and brown bracelets and large rings decorated her fingers. She had on a vest the same tawny color as her skirt with beading to match. She wore several necklaces, mostly gold, and long golden earrings with feathers interlaced.

Her hair was a sandy blond, pulled up into four spiky pig-tails that added a fierceness to her demeanor. Her blue eyes were dark and rimmed with light brown and black make-up and her red-painted lips were drawn up in an amused smirk.

“Well? You comin’ in?” She turned from him, skirt swirling about her, and walked back into the shadowed doorway. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the place where she stood before, not quite comprehending what it was she said for a moment.

He took a few hesitant steps towards the doorway before firming his resolve and walking under the dormant plants with careful confidence.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the bright fall day to the dark indoors but when they did, Naruto was floored by what he saw. The room he was in turned out to be a shop of sorts, walls lined with shelves full of everything from books and scrolls to trinkets and antiques.

The woman from before was seated in a winged back chair behind a make-shift counter—an old desk that had had a cash register thrown on top of it along with a credit card reader and a small sign that said ‘Now accepting VISA!’. There was also a little name plaque that sat on the edge of the desk. ‘Temari’ it read.

Naruto moved away from the woman and perused the shelves, recognizing a few titles on the books as some of his father’s favorites. He wondered if the older man would appreciate the tomes for Christmas and picked one up to check its condition. His eyes widened as they skimmed through one novel, hand written notes covering the pages, marking inconsistencies and rewriting entire paragraphs in the margins.

He pulled another familiar title down and saw the same thing, but in different handwriting. And in the bottom most corner, on the very last blank page, was the signature of the book’s author.

Naruto stared at it for a moment, shock overriding him as he stared down at the signature. He grabbed a third book off the shelf and noticed it too was covered in hand written notes and an elaborate signature.

They could all be fakes, of course, Naruto knew, but he felt compelled to keep them in his arms as he wandered further into the shop.

He picked up the odd trinket here and there, though nothing else caught his attention quite like the books held safely in his arms. He did, however, find something that perked his interest.

There, nestled quietly on a low shelf, hidden behind random nick-nacks, sat a perfectly innocent and inviting bell. It was neither large, nor small, and its silver shone brilliantly in the dim lighting of the shop.

Naruto reached for it, tan hand closing firmly around it, as he heard the tinkling sound start up again. He pulled back and listened as the bell made the sound again. It was just one bell, but the sound it made was almost like he was holding a half dozen of them.

The blonde walked to the register, placing the four books and bell on the desk. “How much?” he asked, eyes barely moving away from the gleaming silver to glance at the woman.

“Normally, six hundred just for the books. However, you take this bell and I’ll charge you fifty.” Her dark blue eyes watched him carefully as he pulled out his wallet and handed her a card.

“You take visa, right?” She nodded and rang him up. He held the bell in his hand as she bagged up the rest of his purchases, signing his receipt awkwardly so that he wouldn’t have to let it go. She smirked again as he handed her the pen back and she returned his card.

“Have a nice night, Naruto.” Naruto looked at her oddly then, noticing the emphasis she placed on ‘nice’ and left, wondering why she had said it that way. He shook his head at the weirdness, resolving to not think about it as he made his way back to his car, the bell chiming faintly with every step he took.

~!~

The ride home was a peaceful affair, the blonde finally getting some clarity to return to him as he pulled up in the driveway. He felt as if he had been gone for hours but saw on the clock in the kitchen that he had only been gone for forty minutes.

He placed his wallet and keys into the bowl on the counter then took his purchases upstairs. Christmas was only a week away so he wouldn’t have to worry about hiding his dad’s gifts from him for too long. His father was worse than a little kid some times when it came to Christmas presents.

He consciously ignored the fact that he had checked the house over top-to-bottom on the day of his return, looking for his own presents.

The books he hid under his bed, sure that they would be safe there until he was ready to wrap them, then laid down on top of the mattress, staring into the reflective silver of the bell still held in his hand.

He turned the round object over a few times, the fingers of his other hand coming up to caress the smooth surface of the thing. He checked it over for nicks or marks or anything that might make it inferior or imperfect in any way, but could find nothing of the sort. It made him wonder why the store clerk had practically given it away.

Come to think of it… “She gave me that huge discount on the books because I was taking this too. What’s wrong with you?” Blue eyes squinted as the normally handsome tan face scrunched up in concentration.

He continued eyeing the bell as he turned it between his fingers, looking for some sort of sign as to why the woman had seemed glad to be rid of it. Realization hit him in the face with the force of a ten ton hippo.

“Oh my god, you’re cursed!” He threw the bell across the room, leaping to his feet on the bed and dancing around in tight circles, thoroughly freaking out. It jingled as it hit the wall opposite of him, bouncing off to land on scattered dirty clothes.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!! I touched it and brought it home and into my room and on my bed and oh my god!(1)” Naruto knew in the back of his mind that he would never live a moment like this down if his friends were there with him or ever saw evidence of such a ridiculous reaction to a bell, but he continued unheeded.

He eventually calmed himself enough to kneel panting on the bed, a wary eye turned to the object of his spastic renderings as his hand sought some form of stick. Unfortunately for the blonde, he had forgone the usual tradition of dragging all his hockey gear back home from the dorms and the only sticks in the house were out in the garage.

He rolled off the bed carefully, walking slowly over to where the bell had rolled after his throw. He poked at it with his big toe then, when he didn’t immediately lose the appendage, stooped to pick it back up.

“What are you?” He asked, voice loaded with suspicion as he looked over the silver surface once more. Standing up from his crouched position, he made his way back over to his completely rumpled bed, flopping down on the covers and eliciting a twinkling sound to come from the bell again.

“What are you?” Echoed back at him and Naruto almost dropped the bell in surprise.

Wide blues eyes stared at it, uncomprehendingly. He knew he let his imagination run away some times (the illustrious pranking days of his childhood were testament to that fact) but this was on a completely different level. Bells didn’t talk. They couldn’t talk.

“There’s no such thing as a bell talking.” “Want to bet?” He did drop the bell this time as a voice whispered through him, caressing his eardrums, making the short-hairs at the back of his neck stand on end.

He watched it roll over the side of the bed and onto the floor, propelled by no force as it moved to the middle of the room then stopped itself. The light of the afternoon sun through his bedroom window shimmered on the silver surface and Naruto had to blink as the very air around it seemed to flicker and grow brighter.

The blonde dived over the far side of his bed as a flash of light burst through the room, trying to avoid any possible injury from whatever was happening. He watched through the space between bedframe and floor as two feet and two legs appeared as the bell’s glow faded.

He slowly sat up and peeked over the top of the bed, shocked into immobility at what he saw.

There was a man in his room. A man other than himself. There was a man in his room, other than himself, standing in the exact same spot as where the bell once was. He was tale, pale, dark-haired and dark eyed. He had two lines that came from his eyes and continued down by his nose, which sat over thin lips—currently twisted into a small but noticeable smirk. He was shorter than Naruto was, though not by much. And he was naked.

~!~

Naruto would be more than happy to report that, abused though it was, his man card withstood the shock of “naked stranger in my room!”. Because he didn’t, in fact, pass out. He might have squealed and ducked back behind the bed for a quick second, but he did not pass out.

The afore mentioned naked man was highly amused by the blonde’s reaction to him, if the quiet chuckling and the widened smirk were anything to go by. The blonde took a few deep breaths, unsettling some of the dust on the floor under the bed, then leaped to his feet.

“Who the hell are you and how did you get into my house?!” He pointed his finger dramatically at the other, as if the digit would suddenly transform into a weapon he could protect himself with(2). A blonde brow twitched as the man casually placed one hand on his hip while the other ran through long, black hair.

“You bought me then brought me here. Or do you not recall? It was only a short time ago.” The other’s voice was deep and smooth, holding the barest rasp of disuse. Naruto couldn’t help but notice the twinkling chime of bells underlining his words, as if the man were jingling them with the hand still seated in his hair. The smirk slid from his face as if it had never existed in the first place.

“No, no, no. I bought a bell. I brought a bell home. And you, sir, are no bell.” Naruto’s finger began to wilt under the incredulous black stare of the other. Far be it for him to do something embarrassingly childish in front of a man who claimed to have come out of a bell.

The other said nothing and maintained a completely blank face as he brought his hand down to rest on his other hip. The action caught Naruto’s eye and he couldn’t help but take in all of the other’s features.

The man was built lithely all around, with tight shoulders and a trim waist, all wrapped in smooth, milky skin. Blue eyes followed the contours of muscle beneath flesh, wandering down the defined pectorals, passed the indented abs, and further down to the natural V formed by hips and pelvic bones.

A clearing of throat alerted Naruto to the fact that he had been staring unabashedly at the man’s crotch and a fierce blush raced across his face; making the whisker-like scars stand out vibrantly. He scratched the back of his neck with one hand, laughing nervously under the dark gaze.

“Erm, well, Mr. Bell, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. How do you do?” The blonde walked out from behind his bed, careful to keep ‘Mr. Bell’ in his sights at all times. He didn’t know what the other was capable of and the last thing he needed now was to be sneak attacked by the naked man.

“Hello, Naruto Uzumaki. My name is Itachi Uchiha. I’m well, how are you?” He crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight, jutting one hip out more than the other. The urge to stare again was strong, but Naruto fought it. There should have been a bucket beneath Itachi, to catch all the sarcastic distain dripping from his question. And the sound was still coming from him, regardless of the fact that his hands were no longer moving.

“Hey, don’t be an asshole about this, okay? I’m just a little freaked out right now and I don’t appreciate the bastardity.” As far as Naruto could recall, this was the most controlled ‘freak out’ he had ever had. At least he hadn’t tried throwing his bedding at the other while making a break for his bedroom door. (His father never let him forget that. In his defense for nearly braining his father with two pillows and a comforter, Naruto maintained that the older blonde had totally deserved it. Really, how else was a seventeen year old supposed to react when a giant—rubber—tarantula was wiggled in his face at six in the morning?)

Naruto could practically see Itachi rolling his eyes at him, though he didn’t. The Uchiha stood still as the blonde came in close, the finger he had displayed so dramatically before now trembling a bit as it reached towards him and poked his bicep delicately.

The skin was soft, pliable, and warm to the touch. Nothing of the cold, reflective silver of the bell remained. Naruto spent the next few minutes poking and prodding at various spots on Itachi, as if looking for the ‘Off’ button that would return the man to his previous bell form.

Itachi put up with the treatment, confident that the blonde would tire of his exploration soon or, at the very least, regain some of that blushing shame when he realized the subject of his scrutiny was still very much naked.

Turned out to be the later.

With a squeak and a crack, Naruto whipped his body around so fast his back audibly protested. He hunched over with a groan, hands on knees, trying to overcome the sudden pain. He had suffered a heavy hit just a few weeks earlier that had slammed him into a goal post, followed quickly by the wall and eight full-grown players who were unable to stop in time. His lower back had had a massive bruise until a few days before Winter Break and the whole area was still tender (another reason why Ibiki had capitulated so easily to his pleas to stay home for break).

He tensed, though, when he felt hands that were not his own drop onto the aggravated injury; warm fingers gently messaging the spasming muscles. His knees wiggled and threatened to give out at the feeling. The physical therapy offered at the university for injured players was leaps and bounds away from delicate. As far as Naruto was concerned, Maito Guy was a monster.

Itachi’s fingers were firm but gentle as they rubbed small circles in the aching muscles. The blonde held back what could have potentially been a terribly embarrassing moan when the fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, knees shaking in an attempt to hold his body up.

The Uchiha’s fingers encountered a large knot at the base of his spine and the former bell made quick work of effectively smoothing it out. His knees did buckle then and it was Itachi alone that saved him from planting his face into the hard wood floor. He blushed scarlet at the chest pressed up against his back, strong forearms wrapped around his middle and the deep chuckle that reverberated through his ears.

“Perhaps the bed would be best for this, yes?” That voice sent a pulse straight through Naruto, causing the hair on his neck to stand up and something below his beltline to stir.

He could still hear the faint sounds of a bell being rung as Itachi maneuvered them towards the full-sized bed; not releasing his hold on the blonde until they were both settled on the rumpled covers.

Naruto thought to protest, he really did, but when the other straddled the backs of his thighs and began to message his lower back once more, he forgot what he was going to protest against. His eyes became heavy as the hands and fingers worked from shoulder blades to tail bone, body relaxing completely under the treatment.

“Hey,” he mumbled as he felt the hem of his shirt get lifted up, shivering as a cool chill crept in. The Namikaze men tended to run warmer than most human beings, thus the house was kept at a cooler temperature all year round. During the winter time, though, it wasn’t uncommon for the heater to be off most of the day, only to be turned on when guests were over visiting. His grumble of discomfort was stopped, however, by a warm hand coming in to sooth him. The hand was joined by its twin, both working to keep the blonde a docile pile of goo.

Naruto barely even registered when the hands prompted him up and helped him pull the shirt off. The chill in the air hardly affected him this time as he settled back onto his folded forearms. Naruto didn’t bother holding back his moan as those dexterous hands worked flesh-against-flesh up and down his back.

Itachi shifted a bit and Naruto was startled to feel a not insignificant and rather firm something pressing along the length of his crack. He would have left it as an accident, just something happening as a result of close physical contact, but the shallow thrusts from the Uchiha’s hips dispelled any optimism he might have had.

“Hey!” the blonde started, lifting himself onto his elbows—unconsciously arching his back in the most inviting of ways—and turning his head to stare at Itachi over a tan shoulder with half-lidded eyes, trying to muster up a somewhat indignant expression. He failed. “What, exactly, do you think you’re doing there, Mr. Bel-achi?!” His was fairly certain that his face was already flushed from the treatment to his back and that the new rush of embarrassment wouldn’t be noticeable on his face. He continued to fail.

“Well,” Itachi moved in closer, putting his lips so that they just barely brushed Naruto’s ear when they moved, “I have to thank you for releasing me. I merely thought the best way to do it was to ring your bell in return.”(3) A warm tongue flicked out to tease an unsuspecting lobe, forcing blue eyes to shutter.

If asked later, Naruto would say that he fought valiantly against the durable fingers that gripped his chin and lined his lips with the other’s. He would also say that he struggled to keep a slick and insistent tongue away from his own. The Uzumaki would also tell that he most certainly did not whimper into that mouth, slowly flip his body over so as to not lose contact, then wrap his arms around pale shoulders once his back was flat on the bed.

But Naruto knew what a terrible liar he was.

The Uchiha let a groan crawl from his chest into Naruto’s mouth, prompting another moan from the blonde. Their tongues slid alongside one another as Itachi brought those multitalented hands to cord through shaggy blonde locks.

Naruto broke away first, panting as he continued to press soft kisses on Itachi’s lips; head tilting so he could bump the Uchiha’s chin with his nose, granting himself access to the pale neck of the other.

Itachi hiss a breath in through his teeth as Naruto licked and nibbled his way down to the pale jugular, stopping to suck on the thick vein as it pulsed. Pale digits tightened in golden hair as Naruto brought teeth into the mix, biting down softly while sucking harder.

Naruto let go with a gasp, however, when Itachi brought his hips down to firmly grind his erection onto the blonde’s awakening one. His own hips bucked up from the feeling while his head fell back onto the pillow beneath him.

It was now Itachi’s turn to work down the strong column of tan flesh, nipping harshly at the pulse point just as he ground onto Naruto again. The blonde’s head tipped back further from the sting, but his hips still snapped up into the Uchiha’s.

Itachi smirked silently, moving away from the blonde’s neck, following his sternum, finally veering off once he made it to a bronzed chest. His hands were hardly idle through this exploration, moving ahead to caress and tweak caramel nipples. Naruto sighed heavily through his nose as each nipple was circled and rubbed, first by fingers then by an eager tongue.

His hips arched into Itachi as the left nipple was pinched and the right was held firmly between two rows of perfect white teeth, a choked cry leaving his kiss reddened lips. Itachi’s hand and mouth switched sides, producing the same result from the blonde.

The former bell reluctantly moved away from the entertaining nodules to travel the rest of the way down Naruto’s body. Pale hands moved down to the button and zipper of the jeans Naruto still wore, making quick work of opening and pulling the pants down to mid thigh. He pulled the hockey player’s garish green boxers down at the same time and threw both articles of clothing off the side of the bed once they were finally down the blonde’s legs.

Naruto would have tried to fight the removal of his pants as well, but the mouth making periodic pit stops all over his torso were incredible distracting. Itachi paused to place tickling kisses around the Uzumaki’s navel, reveling in the squirms and giggles they produced—and the blush ruined glare thrown at him by blues eyes was highly amusing—before arriving at his main destination.

Naruto’s head slammed back into the pillow and his hips jerked when a hot, moist mouth wrapped around him without so much as a “by your leave”. His hands corded through ebony locks, finger tips running through the long tresses. Itachi hummed low as he took more of the heated flesh into his mouth; the taste and smell of the blonde made him salivate, making it easier to move on the cock itself.

A tan pelvis was held between lily white hands while Itachi worked, the hold not firm or controlling allowing the blonde as much movement as he could ever want. And, really, who was Naruto to take such a wonderful gift for granted? He moved his hips in shallow thrusts, careful not to go too far or too fast. Proper blow job etiquette had been beaten into him by his first girl friend in high school.

The blonde felt his balls beginning to draw up, signaling the start of his orgasm, and his hands tightened reflexively around the hair between his fingers. A warning was on his lips, but just as the first spasms began, he felt a firm grip encircle the base of his penis. His hips jerked a few times before he realized he hadn’t actually cum.

Darkened indigo eyes opened, though their owner had no clue when they had closed, and stared down at the smirking man settled between his legs. Itachi had pulled of the blonde but was still delivering slow, deliberate licks to the head, making Naruto twitch with every pass.

“What the hell are you doing?!” He was a trifle upset at the unsatisfactory ending of things, until the Uchiha let go so as to get on his hand and knees above the horizontal blonde. The blonde had to disengage his hands from the black hair, moving them instead to Itachi’s shoulder. “Erm, well, it’s okay. Nevermind. We can just sto-” Pale lips and slick tongue ceased his yammering.

His eyes fell shut again as that mouth worked him over, tongues sliding sensually against one another as deceptively delicate hands returned to their exploration of his body, pumping his shaft on occasion. When one hand ventured beneath his balls and started caressing his hole, though, blue snapped open and he ripped his mouth away.

“Excuse me? Do I know you?!(4) Get that finger away from there!” Normally, Naruto wasn’t so against the sexual arts. Hell, his great-god-father(5) wrote porn for a living, he fully embraced the beauty that was two bodies engaged in the ultimate expression of feeling and—good God, he was starting to think like the man wrote! He made a mental note to violently attack Jaraiya when next he saw the pervert.

But all inner hysterics aside, Naruto had always known the people he intended to sleep with. Except for any party hook-ups, who were few and far between. There was also that sweet girl from his Communications class whose name he couldn’t remember, though he could perfectly recall the way her breast bounced while she rode him.

Then there was that guy from a rival team, with an ass Naruto was almost tempted to bounce quarters off of, if he hadn’t been busy pounding into it. And that one time with – Naruto stopped himself before he got too distracted.

Itachi apparently did not care about the blonde’s mental divergence from the here and now, continuing to rub his index finger in a slow circle around the Uzumaki’s puckered anus. Naruto snapped back to himself just in time to groan as his erection was taken back into the former bell’s mouth. His hips jerked with each strong suck and bob of the black-haired head, his eyelids slipping shut from the feeling.

His hands, which were still gripping pale shoulders, began to knead the flesh beneath them. Itachi must have appreciated the effort, as he moaned around the cock in his mouth. Naurot inhaled a sharp breath through his teeth at the sensation.

“Goddamn, keep going. Feels so good.” Blonde hair was beginning to get darker at the scalp as sweat began to accumulate at his temples.

Itachi slowed the movements of his head and lightened up on the suction, setting a rhythm that had Naruto tossing his head back and forth, biting his bottom lip, shallowly thrusting his hips and murmuring unintelligibly. A pale hand was lifted to rest three fingers on the abused lip and Naruto eagerly drew them into his mouth, the extra stimulation of having something not his own in his mouth forcing another groan from his chest; one hand coming up to grip around the pale wrist.

Itachi moaned around his mouthful as Naruto’s tongue worked its way over his fingers; his arousal growing as the blonde began to enthusiastically suck on the digits. He pulled them out slowly, not wanting to startle the obviously pleasure induced docility that had settled over the blonde. The hand gripping his wrist let go, returning to join its twin on his shoulders.

He used his elbows to spread Naruto’s legs far enough apart so that he could rest comfortably in between them. The blonde let the motion happen, certain that Itachi would make whatever he was going to do worthwhile.

Itachi kept up his motions on Naruto’s cock while he crept the slickened fingers down under the other’s testicles to press gently against the wrinkled muscle. Naruto tensed up slightly as the first finger was introduced, body shifting to get used to the intrusion that was merely uncomfortable – for now. His pride tried to rally him to protest against the actions being performed on his body, tried to tell him that he was about to be some stranger’s bottom-boy, but it couldn’t get through to him.

His libido screamed louder that the stranger was going to bring about sweet relief in the form of orgasm and that if pride didn’t shut the hell up, he was going to get hit in the face with a brick. Pride was going to cock-block them all with its attitude and libido did not appreciate it one little bit.

Meanwhile, as pride and libido exchanged metaphorical blows, Itachi had inserted all three fingers and Naruto was actively thrusting back onto them, hands now massaging around Itachi’s neck and collar bone. The pale man pulled himself away from the erection in his mouth, prompting a disappointed sigh to escape Naruto before he could stop it. The Uchiha smirked softly at the noise, almost a smile, but not quite, as he looked around the room.

“Lube’s in the top drawer,” the hockey player breathed, a tan arm gestured in the night stand’s general direction, still rolling his hips to the thrust of Itachi’s fingers. The Uchiha cocked a black brow, wonder how the blonde knew that was what he was looking for, but pushed the though aside in favor of getting the afore mentioned lubricant. Long black hair tickled across his chest Itachi reached over to get to the piece of furniture. Naruto removed his hands from the pale neck, lifting himself onto his elbows to kiss and nibble on a prominent Adam’s apple.

He felt a shiver run through Itachi, ending in a strong twitch of fingers pressed directly against his prostate. Tan hips bucked wildly as Naruto clawed at Itachi’s right shoulder with abandon, a pleasured howl bursting from his lips. He slammed his ass onto the fingers, arching his back sharply to grind on them.

“Deeper, more, oh god, harder, goddammit!!” Naruto’s voice rose from a breathy whisper to a shout a he fucked himself on Itachi’s fingers.

Black eyes widened at the blonde’s reaction and pulled his fingers out with a quiet squishing noise, murmuring softly to try and calm the shifting and still jerking Uzumaki down. Naruto was normally not one to bottom and it wasn’t because of the reason most lovers accused him of. The reason why he rarely ever played receiver was because of his ridiculous “trigger” response whenever his prostate was touched.

He tried to control it, he really did, but sometimes, in the heat of the moment, he couldn’t stop his hips from bucking wildly, his hands from turning into skin-breaking claws, and his mouth into a spewing fountain of embarrassing noises. The last time he had bottomed, his partner had ended up with a black eye, a back that needed medical attention, and, during his orgasm, he had bucked poor Kiba right off the bed.

Their friendship survived, sure, but Naruto could never live down his humiliation of that day. His only consolation was the blackmail material the experience had provided him with: Kiba would keep his mouth shut forever about the incident as long as Naruto never told Hinata, Kiba’s long term girlfriend and recently-proposed-to-fiancé, about the brunette’s foray into bi-sexual territory.

Itachi waited for Naruto to return from the brink before he resumed his quest to find lube in the blonde’s outrageously messy nightstand, the blonde’s body still quivering. Pale digits closed around a mostly full tube, triumphant smirk gracing his lips as he brought it out into view, where a red cheeked Naruto was steadfastly not looking at him.

Itachi could have smiled at the pout adorning Naruto’s kiss-plump lips, finding this version of the blonde to be just as amusing as when he was failing about in a panic. He brought his lips to the side of Naruto’s neck, lightly kissing the same path he had trailed out earlier. “That blush looks rather fetching on you.” Itachi smirked at the indignant snort, the twinkling coming across even louder now that he was thoroughly aroused.

Naruto fisted his hands into his bedspread, still not willing to look Itachi in the eye, even as the other placed soft, moist kisses around the head of his arousal. His eyes shuttered closed when fingers, now coated in lube, reentered him. He jerked as they pressed around his prostate, not quite touching the gland, eyes darting down to look at the Uchiha responsible. “Hey! Watch what your pressing…against…”, he trailed off when a black brow rose incredulously.

Itachi said nothing, instead he removed his fingers completely, opening the lube once more to slick up his own dripping erection. Naruto’s breathing increased as his legs were spread further apart and Itachi moved in closer.

The initial intrusion stung something fierce and Itachi leaned in to capture the blonde’s lips as a distraction. The blond screwed his eyes shut as the former bell pushed in further not stopping until pelvis hit pelvis. Itachi pushed his head into the crook of Naruto’s neck, panting breaths disturbing the fine hairs there.

The Uzumaki shivered from the feel, mouth open to take in deep, steady breaths while he tried to relax his muscles. “Fuck, you feel good. It’s been way too long since I bottomed.” He nuzzled into a pale temple, still trying to calm his body enough to release its internal death grip on Itachi. The former bell chuckled lowly at the statement.

Naruto let go of the duvet to wrap his arms around the other man’s shoulders, hands busying themselves with running over the pale back. Itachi attached his mouth to the neck before him, biting down as his hips pulled back then thrust forward.

Being a bell obviously meant that Itachi was a magical son of a bitch, because he managed to find the blonde’s prostate on the first try.

Naruto’s mouth opened in a silent scream, the bite not working to distract him one bit as the nerve bundle was struck dead on. His hands twisted and blunt nails drew blood as he raked them up Itachi’s back; prompting the Uchiha to let go of tan flesh to hiss from the sensual pain and forcing an involuntary jerk of pale hips. Tan legs, which had been perfectly content to simply cradle Itachi’s hips, wrapped tightly around the other, ankles hooked together to pull the dark haired man closer.

His pelvis jerked sharply, meeting Itachi’s thrust, as a few drops of precum fell from his cock onto his abs. The Uchiha reared his upper body back and got onto his knees, Naruto’s grip around him making sure that the blonde followed.

“Fuck…” he hissed as he grabbed the hockey player’s gyrating hips with one hand while using its partner to cinch around the base of the other’s cock. He didn’t want Naruto cumming just yet.

Itachi thrust in again, coercing a similarly powerful reaction from the Uzumaki, drawing a shuddering moan from his own lungs. Naruto nearly sobbed with the next thrust in, the hand on his dick effectively stopping him from spilling semen, but it didn’t stop him from having a dry orgasm; with extremely pleasurable results for Itachi, whose penis was being convulsed upon.

Both knew the other wasn’t going to last much longer, not with the way Naruto’s body spasmed with every thrust in. Itachi picked up the pace, lips smashing into Naruto’s to try and prolong the pleasurable torment for as long as possible. The blonde’s muscles were twitching all over the place, his legs tightening further, constricting Itachi’s movements until all he could do was grind his pelvis forward.

“God, just let me cum!” Naruto’s chest was heaving and frustrated tears were beginning to gather in the corners of his eyes. Ever thrust into his prostate was torturous and the hand constricting the base of his—distressingly purple—rod was driving him slowly insane. Tan fingers dug even deeper into an already claw-marked back, but Itachi paid no mind to them, devotedly working towards a mutually powerful orgasm.

Both got their wish as, finally, Itachi released Naruto’s cock as he drove in for the last time. Naruto’s lungs didn’t have enough air in them to let loose his scream of completion, his mouth forming a strained ‘O’ as his eyes creased shut, frustrated tears finding their release as well. Itachi, oddly enough, loudly vocalized his release, burying his yell in Naruto’s tan shoulder as his hips jerked forward a few more times until he was empty.

Naruto’s entire body twitched as Itachi disentangled the blonde’s legs from around his waist and slowly—carefully—pulled out of the still quivering channel. He leaned forward after removing the legs and pressed soft kisses on the hockey player’s lips.

Naruto sighed against the Uchiha as his muscle contractions began to subside, his body relaxing back onto the bed, arms loosening so that he could run his hands lightly over the abused skin of the other’s back. A sharp twinge from his own back had him pulling his mouth away with a curse.

“Ow, fuck. Stupid back.” He murmured against Itachi’s chin as he tried to shift around to a more comfortable position. He felt more than heard the black haired man’s laugh and he grinned in response.

But, Jesus, his back was throbbing.

~!~

It took Itachi nearly twenty minutes to help Naruto pick himself up from the bed then hobble to the shower to clean up. It took another twenty minutes under the relaxing spray of hot water and Itachi’s talented hands on his lower back to convince Naruto that it would be a good idea to take the blonde against the tiled wall (“The contrast will help you feel better.” The lying no-goodnik).

The adhesive rubber duckies (6) on the combination shower/tub floor had been the only things that saved Itachi when Naruto’s prostate had been found and abused. Naruto would talk to his father about the possibility of installing a railing if shower sex was going to become a regular thing while he was on vacation.

Naruto was now laying on the downstairs couch, heating pad firmly affixed to his lower spine, ninety minutes after the initial freak out over bell-turning-into-man. His head rested in Itachi’s frog-pajama bottom clad lap as pale fingers ran through moist blonde hair.

After successfully leaving the shower, Naruto had dug through his drawers to find suitable clothing for the naked Uchiha. Luckily, Itachi was smaller than him in both height and build, so his clothes had fit, albeit loosely. Though, the shirt bulged with the bandages Itachi’s back now sported.

“So… Not to be rude or anything, but, um, what are you exactly?” Blue eyes shifted from Itachi’s face to the ceiling and back, nervously trying not to offend the other.

Itachi’s fingers faltered but did not stop at the question. He sighed and lightly rubbed the bridge of his nose with his unoccupied hand. “Some years ago, my younger brother got in over his head with a group of people who were capable of terrible things. My brother was not able to deliver on whatever promise he had made them and was slotted to be punished severely.” The twinkle of bells became louder as he spoke, almost as if someone were agitatedly shaking a strand of them.

“I stepped in before they could go through with whatever they were planning to do to him and offered a trade. I would do the task that my brother was unable to finish then would take his punishment, in exchange, they would let him go and never ask anything of him again.” The chiming rose to create a cacophonous racket that Naruto had to put all of his concentration into hearing Itachi’s voice under the noise.

“They agreed to this and, after I completed the work, placed a curse on me. I was to be transformed into an object known for both its commonness and rarity. Thus, a silver bell that could only be heard by someone with the right ear at which time the curse would be broken and I would be freed.” The bells quieted as he looked down into blue eyes, was shocked to see a tear fall. His mouth fell open in silent question at the blonde’s reaction.

Naruto leaned up to capture quizzical lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Naruto’s heart hurt at the story, he wasn’t sure why, but he felt overwhelmed with feeling for the Uchiha. “What ever happened to your brother?” He asked once he pulled away. Itachi’s eyes closed with wordless agony that struck Naruto in the chest like a knife. The chiming came back, though not as fiercely as before.

“He kept me with him for a while, trying everything he could to release the curse. But after years without success he gave me away to the first owner of the shop you found me in. I haven’t seen or heard anything from him since.” Itachi’s voice was a whisper at the end, the bells finally quieting themselves.

Naruto pulled himself up and moved to straddle the Uchiha. Tan hands cupped a pale face and the blonde brought Itachi’s eyes up to focus solely on him. “I promise, I’ll help you find out what happened to him. We’ll find your brother, Itachi. You have my word.”

Itachi sealed their lips this time, arms coming up to wrap around the blonde as tongues slipped out to tangle together. He was happy, he realized as he pressed the younger male closer, hands moving down under the Uzumaki’s shirt to caress the warm flash there.

Naruto’s moan as he ground down covered the sound of one of house doors opening and Itachi’s answering groan silenced a called “Hello?”. Both, however, heard the clatter of Minato Namikaze dropping his briefcase to point a shaking finger at the pair on the couch.

“What the hell is going on in here?!” Naruto was pretty sure he had never heard his father’s voice hit that particular octave or pitch before. He pulled away from the Uchiha to stare dazedly at the man, still pointing, and it took him a moment to register who he was staring at and what he was saying.

“Er, dad, Itachi. Itachi, my dad.” The blonde gestured between the men awkwardly with his hand, very much aware that he was still seated atop Itachi. At least he wasn’t still grinding down on him. Minato would only be so lucky.

The elder Namikaze’s mouth flapped a few times, words forming but not escaping, before blue eyes rolled up and Minato fell over in a dead faint.

“Dad!” Naruto called, launching himself from the couch to his fallen father’s side. Unfortunately, his back decided enough had been enough, and gave out before he had made it two steps from the large piece of furniture.

Itachi’s arm around his waist was the only thing that stopped him from smashing face-first down onto the carpeted floor. He was reminded briefly of a similar event taking place earlier, but pushed it to the back of his mind in favor of letting the other lead him back to the couch.

“Check on dad! I’m fine, just my spine breaking. Make sure he’s alright.” Itachi shook his head at the wincing blonde but complied nonetheless. He strode to the unconscious male, taking in the match blonde hair and, under normal circumstances, natural tan complexion.

He leaned in, hair slipping from over his shoulder to tickle the elder blonde’s nose. Minato snorted, eyes blinking open to see the Uchiha hovering just a few inches above him.

The sound he released was most definitely not a scream…But it was pretty close. Itachi’s face remained blank as he moved away and back towards the injured Uzumaki on the couch, leaving Minato to pick himself back off the floor.

The elder male stomped into the living room to stand over his son, even as Itachi moved back into his previous position with Naruto’s head in his lap, much to the younger man’s embarrassment. Minato’s mouth twisted a few times, words trying to work their way out of him once more as he looked down at his red faced son, but nothing came out.

Instead, he took a few steps back from the pair and let himself fall onto the room’s large, comfortable armchair. “Well, at least tell me you didn’t just sit around on the couch all day.”

Itachi’s chiming chuckle was covered completely by Naruto’s indignant squawking.

-

-

-

-

END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> List of Numbers:
> 
> 1 – This would probably never happen, I’m aware. But the idea of a full grown man spazzing out over a little bell makes me all sorts of happy.  
> 2 – Harry Potter moment right there.  
> 3 – If you’ve not seen the newest incarnation of Thundercats, this might be lost on you. If you have seen the new Thundercats, lol at Tygra.  
> 4 – “Father of the Bride 2” reference. If you haven’t seen that either… Just go see it.  
> 5 – Great godfather translates into Jaraiya being Minato’s godfather then being Naruto’s great godfather. Like grandparents, but with godparents.  
> 6 – Oh, Sheldon Cooper, how we love thee. “The Big Bang Theory” reference here.


End file.
